Genderstuck
by Princess Of Badassia
Summary: Karkat is a whiney moron sometimes- everyone else is just unfortunate... After a little 'mistake' on the part of the 'great leader' a semi-toxic gas flows throughout the entire meteor (where the trolls are all currently alive, along with the humans thanks to MAGIC and SCIENCE) that has a nasty little side effect. Warning-Genderswap, cussing, possible slight gore, possible lemons.
1. Karkat Is Stupid

**Be the grumbling, annoying leader troll.**

You are now Karkat Vantas. You have no idea why you'd say you're annoying (cause you are certainly pretty fucking not) but that shit stops right now! You're currently too busy grumbling to be getting in these silly internal arguments. That damn human broad is getting on your final nerve! It's bad enough you have to stay on a meteor with _Strider_ but the Rose human was supposed to be tolerable! You admit that she's rather intelligent for a human, but that psychobabble bullshit has to stop! Her ability to make you feel stupid emotions and linger on them is too powerful, and all the touchy feely vibes coming of Kanaya all the time are palpable. You could choke on the emotions seeping out of this fucking rock! Terezi and Dave have broken off their little red fling and now Rose and Kanaya are just goddamned _stained_ red.

Not to mention, because of some rather risky scientific advancements and achievements on Rose's part, most of the trolls have been… reincarnated? You're pretty sure that's the word for that. So… yeah… a bunch of dead relationships are alive again. You're not annoying, but you're annoyed.

**Look up already!**

Now you've grumbled yourself to Rose's laboratory… damn, your good, you weren't even trying.

**Knock and ask to come in politely.**

HAHA, RIGHT! You march your ass straight in there, like always. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, ROSE?" You scream after not immediately seeing the blond human in her normal area near the lab table. "KANAYA?" You shout less immediately. No response… Fuckers think they can get away without a good verbal knocking around. You huff for a bit and then decide to strife with the desk. You flip that shit like it ain't nobody's business.

**REALISE WHAT AN ASSHAT YOU ARE!**

You have no time to realize what an asshat you are, because you're currently fainting from the mixture of fumes just released from the beakers you just smashed.

**God dammit… Be ANYONE else!**

You are now someone else. You're walking back to the lab with your matesprite, Rose. You two had gone to the roof for some… well, you blush leaf green to think about the sloppy makeouts you just had with Rose. You smile stupidly as she grips your hand in hers, until there's a loud crashing sound and a thud that soon follows. You share a concerned glace with Rose and then run to the lab.

**ABSCOND FROM THE LAB!**

You would run away from the lab, but it seems an unfortunate soul spilled all the chemicals on the ground in such a way that it would be impossible to calculate the mixture's contents in a timely manner. You catch Rose as she staggers backwards. Your Rainbow Drinker body seems to be lengthening your cognizance. You begin to feel woozy, but competent enough to shut the door and attempt to abscond.

Regretfully, you over-estimated your powerful body. Your knees begin to wobble and it becomes impossible to move with Rose's weight, you lie her on the floor and lie next to her with your hands still holding each others as you black out.

**That was touching… ANYONE ELSE STILL AWAKE?**

You're now still awake. When did you go to sleep? Such a silly thought! Or, as you may say, 'purrplexing' :33. You're currently in an invigorating rp with Terezi, a battle to the near death, if you will. You'd never dream of falling asleep now!

AC: :33 *ac pounces on gc with all of her might, claws stretched out and heading for the kill* It's impawsible for you to escape my pawerful clawtches!

GC: *GC RUMBL3S W1TH L4UGHT3R* YOU D4R3 POUNC3 ON TH3 L4WFUL L3G1SL4C3R4TOR? MY, MY, POUNC3L3R I 4M SURP1S3D 4T YOU! *SK1LLFULLY 4VO1DS 4TT4CK 4ND B3G1NS TRU3 STR1F3* PR3P4R3 YOURS3LF

GC: FOR

GC: JUST1C3!

You're pawfully excited to reply, but suddenly, you feel a bit woozy. Purrhaps you've been spending too much time on the computer? It's pawsible you've gotten too purrovoked by this intense rp? You might want to take a catnap. You attempt to abscond to your bed, but instead your face slams into the keyboard and your out cold.

**God. DAMN. Move on to Terezi! QUICK!**

You're now Terezi Pyrope. It's just so fucking awesome that you're yourself right now! Your in the middle of this really heated rp with none other than Nepeta, and you have a good feeling your gonna enjoy this! Until Nepeta replies-

AC: b nv gfthjkjkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkk

GC: (Nepeta, are you okay?)

GC: (Nepeta?)

You attempt to reach her a few more times before finally giving up. What's up with her? She seemed pretty hyped to rp a few seconds ago, what with all those cat puns. It begins to dawn on you she may be in trouble, so you begin to leave your room to find her. That is, until a strange taste fills your mouth. Ugh, it's unbearable! You begin to gag on the mucky taste and soon you're on your knee's gagging. It begins to dawn on you that your getting light headed, but not long after that your passed out on the floor too.

**Should I give up? Maybe I could use a… MiRiCaLe?**

Did a motherfucker say miracle? Cause then you'd be all up and praising the mirthful messiahs that you up and found yourself a sister. But there ain't nobody praising but you, drinking some motherfucking faygo. You've been out of hiding since all those motherfuckers came back to life, with the motherfucking miricales, but they all up and blame you for killing them. Can't a motherfucker just kill some motherfuckers without getting all up and motherfucking patronized? HoNk! honk! HONK!

**CaLm ThE MoThErFuCk DoWn BrOtHeR**

Woah, motherfucker! You need to up and get your motherfucking chill on. Yeah, that's right. You relax again, cracking to faygo and gulping down some of that wicked elixir. You lean back into your leather couch and begin to feel kinda light, like you would if you had a spoor pie up in here. Damn, you could use one of those. Wait, Nevermind… it's all good, your feeling pretty good even without that motherfucking miracle pie. Or, at least you do, until you pass the motherfuck out.

**Damn, and I was having hella fun doing that! Whatevs, be da cool kid!**

You're now Dave motherfucking Strider. The cool kid doesn't even begin to describe how fucking cool you are, but you'll ignore that and move on to business. Your sick fires are hotter than ever before, and they aren't stopping for nothing.

**God no! Just… Pass out, or something, maybe… so I don't have to listen to this.**

Did you not just hear yourself? Your raps won't stop for a fucking toxic gases spreading through this giant floating meteor and having drastic side effects on all of it's inhabitants. You take a deep breath and begin to spit your mad rhymes-

**ANYONE ELSE? Seriously, I H8 Stiders's dum8ass raps!**

Now you're speaking your language, why didn't you just say so? All those 8's were just gr8! You've just been sitting around cre8ing plans for the universe's slight destruction. It's not fun at all! 8esides, you've been feeling a sick l8ly. In fact it's just been a minute since your head 8egan thro8ing really 8adly. You've 8een rolling dice to amuse yourself ever since. For some reason the dots on the dice have 8egun to 8lur… your head isn't hurting so much now as you're getting dizzy. You lie back on your bed and shut your eyes. Gog, life has 8een goddamn compli8ed since you came 8ack to life! Death was so much easier… Tavros and you have 8een seeing eachother, 8ut it's just so weird to hang out now.

Stop pondering relationships and get the fuck away from the gas!

Gas? What gas? That's utterly ridiculous… you think as you begin to drift into sleep.

**You know what?**

**FUCK. THIS.**

**FUCK. THIS. SHIT.**

**I COMMAND YOU, READER TO JUST CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

_Love, L&Ren_


	2. Basic Explanations & Little To No Plot

**Be Awake**

You're now awake again. You had passed out an indeterminable amount of time ago in your large pile of fresh towels. What sort of f001ishness caused someone as STRONG as you to pass out so quickly? Even as you think upon the cause of the problem, you instantaneously deem it to be a lowb100d horsing around. Your bets are on that insufferable cherry bl00ded fool the trolls consider some kind of leader. You begin to sweat lightly thinking about what in the hay he was doing to cause this (pardon your l00d language)

**Announce your STRONG name, Equius.**

Equius? You immediately brush off that silly attempted guess at your title. Your proud name is obviously Equia. You're the strongest troll, b100b100d girl, and you consider yourself the most adept mechanic in existence. You adjust your thick cracked sunglasses, and find some of your silk black mane in your eyes.

**Tie you hair up like a horse's tail!**

You're way ahead of yourself! You grab a convenient b100 rubber band you had and you carefully put up your long black hair into a high ponytail. A glance into a nearby cracked mirror shows a dozen of you with your hair tied so that it really does look like a hoofbeast tail! Perfect. You look down at yourself, your normally tight black tang top is 100se on your body… oh dear, and you seem to have forgotten to bind your chest. Also… why are you wearing… boxers? Your face turns bright b100; you're not at all sure how this happened. You need a fresh towel.

**Uhh, swap characters…**

You've now swapped characters… wait

That.

Makes.

No.

GLUBBING.

SENSE!

It makes even less sense than the fact that you just woke up on the floor in a rainbow skirt and matching coral heels! Seriously, you can't even remember what happened before that; you hit your head so hard on this cod-damned floor! You think you were probably on Trollian or somefin… You quickly change yourself out of the flowy and feminine skirt you refuse to believe you were even wearing. You put on a pair of black shorts with pink, blue and green stripes on the sides. Your shirt was a little tight, but that's how you normally wear it. You kick off the ridiculous shoes too.

**Explain you hair in detail.**

Wha- you know what, fine. Why the glub not? It's like it usually is! Short black locks of wavy hair, you keep it short so it's manageable. Sea-dweller hair is really thick and hard to manage… you prefer it this way anyways, so that it doesn't get tangled in your horns or something stupid like that. Is this a glubbing good enough explanation for yourself?

**Uhh, let's go with yes.**

You let out an aggravated glub and adjust your very manly hot pink goggles. You walk over to your cuttle-top and check your Trollian account. Shore enough, there she is, your borderline obsessive moirail who's seriously pushing lately. You're only half reluctant to answer Erida… your not exactly in the mood for her brand of stupidity.

**CC- W)(at t)(e glub do you want -Erida? **

**CA- Oh, wwell glub me for wwantin' to check in on my moiral!**

**CA- My cod, Ferefi! Wwhy are you so irritable?**

**CC- I've just been )(aving suc)( a cod-awful day! I just woke up on t)(e floor in…**

**CA- In wwhat?**

**CC- …A skirt**

**CA- Wwoww…**

**CA- Well, if it's any consolation, I wwoke up in a pair of ovversized pants and shirt…**

**CC- T)(AT'S NOFIN! I )(AD ON A PAIR OF PANTI-ES, ERIDA, PANTI-ES!**

**CA- I wwoke up in boxers…**

**CC- …**

**CA- …**

**Be Erida**

You're now the highblood fish-girl having a super awkward conversation with your moiral. You think he's your moiral anyway… In the afterlife, you and Ferefi got along swimmingly, but now… not as much.

You sigh deeply at the possible loss of your only quadrant and cuddle into your warm blue scarf. You're glad you still had that on when you woke up, along with your fabulous cape. Embarrassingly enough, you've misplaced your 'bra' as the humans call it, and you had to bind your large chest. Your long sleeved black shirt is kinda tight around your chest for some reason. Your lucky you found a nice black and royal blue skirt hidden in the back of your closet with a tube top and some nice purple heels, but you think the tube top would be even tighter.

**Ohhh snap, anyways would you explain your h-**

Your hair is glubbing perfect, thank yourself very much! It goes down past your shoulders, almost to your hips. The wavy black locks often get tangled, but it's just so pretty and soft, you could us it as a pillow if you reely wanted to! And your thick purple streak of hair works as bangs and makes you look reely cute even when it gets caught in your nerdy glasses.

**Oh, gog.**

Your thick black glasses look super cute, and your shiny purple lipgloss tastes just like sweetened plums or some other deliciously frosted purple fruit.

**Just…**

Plus your silky purple cape is soft and looks reely cool today! And everyone is probably jellyfish of your amazingly soft skin.

**Kinda…**

Not to mentions your actually reely thin! Seriously, for cod's sake why aren't the boys swarming you? Or the girls, you're not picky, in fact you might even prefer a certain mustard blood. Sillux's lisp is just too cute sometimes!

**Shut…**

Cod, she might not exactly have that much of a chest, but those pisonics are kinda hot…

**UP! **

You're shutting up… in fact you weren't even talking… but… uhh… okay… your not exactly confident enough to withstand that yelling. You're almost quivering, but you've only just woken up on the floor.

**Oh, sorry Tavros.**

T-tavros? No… uhh… good guess though. Your name is Tavras. You pick yourself up off the floor and you're, uhh, currently very happy that you have your mechanical legs from Equia. Even Ross's scientific advancements couldn't get you back your, uhh, legs, because a certain spider jerk still has them! Stupid Vrisko! You even had a redrom with that bastard in the dream bubbles. Now he just hangs it over your head whenever he wants something from you. You wouldn't even want a kismesissitude with that egotistical jerk.

**I would ask for your appearance, but how about your quadrants instead? **

Uhh, you'd much rather explain your appearance. Currently, uhh, you have a really dark orange on your face, uhh, because… that question was just, uhh, embarrassing. You're currently trying desperately to cover your face with your hair, but you have one side of your head shaved so, uhh, it isn't really working out for you… Your one side of hair covers one eye and goes down to your, uhh, shoulder. You're wearing your black shirt and short-sleeved jacket, uhh, oh… Your blush darkens as you see that your shirt is not only extremely, uhh, tight… but you also forgot to wear bindings… Your blush deepens as you see you've forgotten to wear your shorts, and your metal legs are entirely bare… You normal put on some short for the sake of, uhh, decency. Crap now your going to have to go find someone to, uhh, hold up your shirt while you, uhh, yeah… and… the, uhh, shorts. Your face is impossibly warm right now, you must be turning entirely rust orange…

**Well, I've embarrassed poor Tav enough! Let's move on to Sillux!**

Why in gog's name would you want to be Sillux? You're obviously Karkit, who is just barely cognitive at the moment. Why would you even want to be that double-douche bitch anyways? Ugh, whatever. You pick yourself up off the floor, rubbing your head and attempting to remember what the _fuck_ just went down. Oh, yeah! You were going to give that bastard Ross a fucking piece of your mind! You didn't find him, and so you flipped a fucking table. Shit, Ross and Kanayo are gonna be piiiiiised.

**Karkit, turn around.**

You turn around and see Ross and Kanayo… dressed in DRAG? "WHAT THE FUCK?" You scream at the top of your lungs.

Ross, currently wearing a tight white shirt with his signature squiddle on the front and a short black skirt that is really not doing anything for his thin frame. "Karkit, before I explain this to you, which I don't feel the need to anyway, _please do_ enlighten me on why you flipped a table full of dangerous chemicals." He crosses his pale arms over his chest, completing his drag-queen look he has going on.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT, FUCKASS! IF YOU HAD BEEN IN THE LAB WHEN I WALKED IN, I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO FLIP MY SHIT." You scream at that insufferable bastard, with his drag on pretending to be all authoritative, hell no. "IF ANYTHING I SHOULD BE ASKING YOU TO EXPLAIN WHAT IN THE FUCKING GOG FORSAKEN HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU TWO?" I gesture to both of their ridiculous outfits.

Kanayo glowers at me elegantly. He's wearing a black shirt with his jade Virgo symbol on it, like he usually does. But he also has on a long red skirt, which you admit is actually kinda good on him. His drinker glow is on full power, and is he… wearing… green lipstick? What in the actual fuck? "Listen Karkit. I Can Appreciate The Fact That The Only Thing Shorter Than Your Temper Is You, But You Really Must Desist These Constant Outbursts." He speaks in his usual, well thought out way. "Ross And I Have No Clue What Happened, But I Have A Vague Idea That Something Is Wrong." He puts his hand to his face in a 'I'm thinking' way. "Something Seems Off About Everything."

"PFFT, YEAH, YOU TWO NOOKSUCKERS ARE DRESSED LIKE CHICKS! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" You brush off, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Karkit, I'd imagine you don't remember wearing… that, to the lab." Ross smirks slightly as he assesses your wardrobe.

"THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ASSHOLE-" You cut yourself off as you look down, you're in your usual black sweater with your cancer sign on it, but for some reason you're wearing khaki pants that are way to high up on your waist. You're also… wearing… BOXERS?! "WH-WHAT IN THE EVER-LIVING FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" You panic, feeling a blush build up on your cheeks.

Ross and Kanayo drag you to the large computer room as your blush calms down. You would attempt to tell them to stop at your room to get some less male underwear, but they are _guys_ so that is out of the question.

**So, Karkit, sup with your hair?**

You nearly facepalm at that ridiculous question at a time like this, seriously. But, it might distract you from your embarrassment, so why the fuck not? It's actually kinda long, goes down just past your shoulders. It's kinda soft but mostly it's just hair. I mean, who gives a shit about your hair? Oh, look, your blush calmed down. Thanks for the fucking stupid question.

Soon enough some trolls start to pile into the room, Equia, Tavras, Erida, Ferefi, and Vrisko all show up around the same time. Those morons jabber about what horrible shit happened to them when they woke up, blah blah, whatever.

**I'm tired of being Karkit, she's a bitch…**

Naw, don't be up and dissing your best motherfucking friend. That just ain't cool, sister. I mean, Siskit can be kinda rude sometimes, but she's your motherfucking moiral and you wouldn't up and change her for anything.

**Oh, sup Gamzee?**

Naw, motherfucker, you're name ain't Gamzee. It's Gamzette. You're just up and motherfucking chilling on your motherfucking couch. Praise the messiahs this couch is motherfucking comfy. You rub your face on the couch; not giving a motherfuck if your makeup gets messed up. You'll up and fix it motherfucking later anyways. You grab a half-empty grape Faygo off the floor and chug that motherfucker faster than a motherfucking miracle. You sit up and find some of your motherfucking messy hair in your face. Eh, whatever. Your messy and unmanageable goes down past your hips and it makes a motherfucking amazing pillow sometimes. You run your fingers through it, or at least motherfucking try, it really is messy.

**Uh, Gamzette, do you notice anything different about your outfit?**

You look down at your outfit. HoNk. The only motherfucking difference is that your motherfucking shirt is kinda motherfucking tight around your boobs. Motherfucker is actually really tight. HoNk. You swear this motherfucker used to be motherfucking loose! Must be a motherfucking miracle. You take the motherfucking shirt off and notice you didn't motherfucking bind your chest… at least that is up and normal. You get up and shuffle through some junk on the floor to find something to wear. "HONK. Where the MOTHERFUCKING hell is my SHIRT?" You growl.

**Calm down, sister.**

Yeah, yeah. What the motherfuck ever. Your coming down from your high pretty motherfucking quickly and you begin to claw through the shit on the floor angrily. In the end, you don't find motherfucking anything. You take the old shirt off the couch and rip it so that the shirt would only cover your boobs, then you rip the sleeves off. You slip it back on and find that it works better like this. You take a few deep breaths and go over to your makeup. You plaster your face with white, and put extra black on your lips. You smile lazily at yourself, your usual motherfucking grin. You nip your finger and put three purple finger prints under each eye. There. That looks motherfucking miraculous. You flash yourself a motherfucking murderous grin.

**Woah… Heavy shit.**

**Umm, let's just stop here**

**I'm think this is an okay stopping point…**

_Sigh, anyways. On a side note because I'm trying to be a good little author after having basically my life ripped away from me for two days (I got suspended; 3 thanks my friend ) Anyways. I want to know your OTP's. (One true pairings, any quadrant) completely not relevant to the story, though, nooooope. ^^ Seriously, just make some pairings, my good reader._

_Love- L and Ren_


	3. TavZette, Equia's Weakness, & Plot

**Be Vrisko**

You are now the amazingly sexy cerulean-blooded boy. You're currently in the computer lab without a clue of what's even going on. I mean, what the fuck is up with the two other boys in drag? I mean, you did wake up with a bra on, but other than that, you were pretty much the same. The only plus side to this is that you're currently toying with your favorite dirt-blooded girl.

"Aww, that hurts Taaaaaaaavras." You hold out the 'a' like you usually do. "We used to be such a cute couple, whatever happened to thaaaaaaaat?"

The adorable girl shuffles around a bit before bashfully gazing up at you with auburn eyes. "I,,, uhh,,, don't think that,,, uhh, we should b-be together." The curvy little rust blood stutters in her adorable way. You can't remember why she suddenly decided to h8 you (and in a completely platonic way, _ugh_) because you really just can't get enough of how luscious she looks; she probably has the biggest breasts of any girl on the meteor, except maybe Gamzette. "And,,, uhh,,, besides that,,, I'm into someone else…" She leaves off, blushing slightly dark orange.

Your smile falters, only slightly, when you hear that. You put an arm around Tavras and lean down to her ear. "You wouldn't mind telling me who, would you?" You ask, so you can go cut their fucking heads off for touching _your_ property. You feel the girl begin to shiver in her mechanical legs as you touch her, and you're not sure whether it's fear, attraction, or repulsion. You're going to go with number 2, because it helps sooth your ego.

**Ugh, he's even a bitch as a dude…**

Excuse you? You think you heard yourself incorrectly, maybe you wanna say that again, bitch?

**You're arguing with 'yourself'…**

You have a point, and so you decide to drop it. You focus all of your attention on thesputtering girl you have under your arm. "Well… uhh…" She tries to hide her face under her hair, and only half succeeds. You could just smack her for getting all flustered over someone else, but you decide to play it cool. You might still be matesprites, but if you aren't, then definitely kismiseses. "It's… uhh,,, n-not really your business..." She says. This strikes you as odd, and also like a slap to the face.

"What did you just say, Tavy?" You question her with a dark tone, pressing your lips to her ear and nipping it slightly. She lets out a satisfyingly high yelp and ducks her head closer to her chest… gog; her breasts seem to grow every time you look at them (and you look at them a lot.)

This is about the time shit gets weird.

**Oooo! I'm all ears~**

Of fucking course you are, it's happening to you right fucking now- you know what, fuck it. Fuck everything. You're so fucking done! but w8 just a gog damn second, you can't be! Cause this is your fucking life, and you aren't planning on dying again.

Into the room walks the indigoblood, her black hair looking suspiciously messier than usual (how can you even tell? that shit messy) and her black lips are curled into their perpetual smile. Her shirt has been torn so that it's sleeveless and only covers her large chest. Her pocodot pants seem looser than usual, and you can clearly tell she isn't wearing underwear of any kind. Her newly dark purple eyes scan the room lazily, until she spots Tavras under your arm. Then her smile quivers.

You never really go the chance to tangle with the Bard of Rage, but you guess now isn't a good time to see if she's as much of a badass high as she is sober. You had already managed to guess that Tavras's flush crush is for Gamzette, who else? You take your arm off the orange blood and give Gamzette a predatory glare for a second, before smirking and leaning in to kiss Tavras.

**Ohhh sna-**

You're now INVOLUNTARILY Gamzette Makara. You are just so ENRAGED you could MOTHERFUCKING kill someone. AND AS THE motherfucking BARD OF RAGE you should probably WRECK SOME MOTHERFUCKING SHIT. That sounds like motherfucking WONDERFUL idea. YOU GLARE at Vrisko as he gets his MOTHERFUCKING GREASY MITS all over YOUR motherfucking FLUSH CRUSH. That boy is motherfucking PUSHING HIS GOGDAMN LUCK you don't give a DAMN if he can steal ALL THE LUCK he's pushing PRETTY MOTHERFUCKING HARD. It's like the motherfucker WANTS to die! YOU'D BE MOTHERFUCKING BITCHTITS happy to MOTHERFUCKING OBLIGE.

WoAh, WaIt JuSt A MoThErFuCkInG sEcOnD.

Tavbabe just slapped him…

**Holy shit! Be Tavbabe!**

You're now Tavba- Tavras. Your. Name. Is. TAVRAS! For the last time! TAVRAS! You are so sick and tired of this shit! Of _everyones _shit. But mostly: You're gogdamn tired of _spiderbastard's shit._ "That's it!" You snap. "I am so done with you, Vrisko! Leave me _alone!_" You screech and the top of your lungs, everyone turns to look at you. And that's when the Rufia in you dies down, leaving you with a burning face as you shyly tuck your shoulders in. A low whistle shatters the silence, it comes from the doorway.

The blind troll boy is smirking, pure white fangs and all. He's leaning on the doorway, arms crossed over his black shirt, teal Libra symbol just barely visible. His red shades are just barely tilted down so his burnt red eyes are directed at Vrisko and you. "Well, well." Terezin snickers. "I believe Vrisko has just been told off." He walks into the room, licking his lips as he passes by Vrisko. "Your embarrassment taste delicious." He teases, then walks over to Karkit.

Everyone resumes their previous activities, except for Gamzette. She's looking at you with something darkening her magnetic gaze. You blush darker, and you want to shy away, but her gaze is too strong to break. She walks towards you, in a completely non-Gamzette way, with conviction and sobriety strengthening her steps. When she reaches you, the height between you is almost funny, with your face almost directly at her breasts. But she puts one hand to your chin, pulling upwards until you're on your metallic-tippy-toes and have to put your hands around her neck to stay stable. She leans down, and presses her black lips to yours. You melt into it, trying to stand taller as she smiles into the kiss and wraps one arm around your waist to almost lift you off the ground. Whoa, talk about highblood strength.

**Speaking of Highblood STRENGTH**

You raise your head when the word STRENTH rings through your mind. You don't see anyone around in the hallway… oh 100k, there's the crimson b100ded boy. You could almost glare at him under your glasses, but that's a 100dicrous action. You may have been e%tremely red for him at some point, but that has long passed, and you cannot e%press how much you do not want to speak of it. Besides, his overly cheery manner now is e%ponentially similar to your feline moirail. And you are currently beginning to break out into a sweat at the thought of a matespriteship with your decidedly pale 'best furrend' as he says.

The smiling god-tiered boy notices you, and you begin to wish you had the power of invisiblitly, to make a hasty e%it before this gets anymore awkward for you. Then the over e%citable Maid of Time walks over to you, and oh, there's your moirail, walking with your ex… blasted luck. (e%use the 100d language.)

"AC prowls next to AA, hoping to catch his moirail off gaurd…" Nepeto narrates.

"AA then reminds AC that, not only can she see you, she can hear you saying that as well." Aradio teases him with a nudge to the ribs.

Those two are being e%cessively chummy, but you do not let on that you are concerned about it. "Greetings, Aradio, Nepeto." You say plainly, in your STRONG tone.

"Hey Equia," Aradio says with the same une%ceptably bright smile, that almost makes you sneer. Ugh, spades everywhere on your side of this equation.

"AC pounces on his meowrail!" Nepeto e%laims, jumping and landing right on you with a suffocating hug… or it would be, if your lungs weren't this STRONG. When he realizes you're not going to pretend to fall over this time he lets go of you with a discouraged smile. You hate to see him sad like that, but you are e%tremely pissed (e%cuse the 100d language) about them hanging around as pals. Is Aradio going to steal your beloved moirail too? Hmm? Just like he stole your heart, and smashed the one you crafted for him on the ground… ugh.

"Excuse my rudeness, but would you care to elaborate on why you two are walking together?" You ask, fearing the worst.

They look at eachother. "We just found each other in the hallway." Aradio shrugs… happily, you suppose.

"Yeah, Equia. Purrhaps you can come with us to the computer lab?" He says, rubbing up to me similar to how a pawbeast might. "I would be clawfully happy if you walked with me-ow." The slightly (ever so slightly) taller troll smiles at you with bright olive eyes.

You have no chance of defeating his adorable gaze, even your STRENGTH does not compare to that much cute. All of the cute. He stole all of the cute. All of it. All of the cute is illegally in your moirail's possession. "Fine." You surrender to Nepeto, and let him walk with you under his arm. His olive green coat is scratchy on your neck and is making you sweat more. You cannot believe this f001ishness.

**Adorability aside, I do believe this chapter needs plot (for some reason)**

You are now related to the actual plotline of this story. And you understand that completely in a dormant portion of your mind, but seeing as it is currently dormant, you cannot access it. Never you mind, you have other much more active parts of your mind to be occupied with. Like the part of your mind hell-bent on peaking up Ross's skirt to see the color of his panties (which you are completely certain he has on, because you also have some on) that he refuses to tell you, with that adorable pink blush on his face. You're also currently speaking with Karkit about what happened before this incident, though your mind is far from trained on this (because Karkit is entirely dominating the conversation, as she usually does) and it begins to wander to Gamzette and Tavras, heavily engaged in not-so-sloppy-but-equally-passionate-makeouts. It makes you grimace just looking at the juggalo bitch. You should have killed her completely in the first place, and she just decides to walk around like she didn't go on a crazy murder-spree.

You look over at Erida, that bitch is no different. Unremorseful for killing you, glad she did, even. Being a rainbow drinker might improve your reflexes, but it's embarassing to ask a friend for blood because 'you feel like their flavor of blood' though, Ross is your main supplier, and he doesn't hold it against you like some spiderbastard's might… you still feel guilty for it.

Not guilty enough to not 'drop' your… lipstick (it's also a chainsaw, no judging) on the floor to sneak a peek past those delicious pale legs of his. He barely even notices as you begin to look up his skirt. You see a bit of black and lavender lace before he closes his legs and glares down at you with that blush of his. You grin lackadaisically at him and straighten up, satisfied with your discovery… for now.

Karkit huffs on about how everything is not her fault and it's totally on Ross and you. Ugh, your head is beginning to hurt. You have a feeling it's not just her insanely high pitched whining either. You press a hand to my face and my skin begins to flicker white. Karkit shuts up when she notices your pained look, and she reaches over to your shoulder. "You okay, fuckass?" She stares at you with concern in her bright red eyes.

You nod slightly and find that only helps to increase the insane amount of pain you feel in the back of your head. Ross comes over looking scared and grabs you in his arms. You smile weakly at him right before you black out.


End file.
